


His

by repmetsyrrah



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repmetsyrrah/pseuds/repmetsyrrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom still can't believe she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Hers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/339551), originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7616637#cmt7616637) on DW for Porn Battle XIII. Like that one this is also only implied smut and very high on the fluff scale. Un-betaed, sorry.
> 
> Prompts: words, wedlock

\--

His wife was lying completely on top of him, not a single thread of clothing between them, her legs twined around his and her head resting peacefully on his chest like it was the world’s most comfortable pillow.

Tom wasn’t sure which part of the whole situation made him happiest. That they were both still pleasantly unclothed from the night before, the reason they had been celebrating last night, or that the amazingly smart, passionate and beautiful woman above him was his wife. 

His _wife_.

Every time he said it he could feel himself smile. He liked to poke fun at the way Sybil always called him "my husband" rather than his name but in truth he understood it completely. He wanted to tell everyone he met that this perfect woman had agreed to let him love her for the rest of his life.

He smiled and looked up to see his wife awake and smiling back. “Good morning,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him and god does she know what she does to him? he can’t help but wonder as her whole body moved along him to bring her mouth to his.

He can’t help but bring his arms up and pull her closer into him.

“Here, now,” he said with a grin, as they pulled apart for air, “why did we bother with a double bed if you just intend to use me as a mattress most nights?”

“Oh, _well_ ,” Sybil sighed, rolling off him, “if you want me to make use of the whole bed I guess I’ll just sleep over here.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, m’lady,” he growled, rolling quickly on top of her and kissing her deeply. He’s grown accustomed to calling her Sybil now but she will always be a Lady, his beautiful, passionate, brilliant lady. “I wasn’t complaining at all.”

Sybil laughed and kissed him again but when they pulled apart she sighed. “I should write to Mama,” she told him, “she'll be upset if she finds out we waited to tell her she's going to be a grandmother.”

“Are you sure?” Tom asked, making the disappointment clear in his voice, “because I _can_ think of other ways to spend our time.” 

She giggled as he leaned down again , this time to place a kiss on her neck, his hands caressing her body and sweeping down her body, over her still-flat stomach and lower until she gasped at his touch, her eyes closing and her back arching in pleasure. 

He grinned, then pulled away suddenly, ignoring her protesting sounds. “Then again, you’re right, we should probably tell your mother about the baby. She’ll want to know.”

Sybil glared, clearly not finding his joke funny in the least and he’d barely started to laugh at her indignant expression when her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him back down.

They hadn’t been together a year yet but it felt like he’d known her his entire life, that they could fall into this rhythm so quickly and so well and how she knew exactly where to touch him until he lost control, how he could make her move and gasp underneath him.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how she was his world, his everything, his beautiful, gorgeous wife.

But words never seemed enough to convey his feelings. They always feel short of how truly perfect he found her.

“I love you,” he tried, after they were done and catching their breath, Sybil lying beside him. 

The words didn’t seem enough though, but right now they were all he had and he intended to spent every waking moment for the rest of his life showing her just how much he means them.

\--


End file.
